


drunk on you

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe: Modern AU, Angst, Dancing, Drinking, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kakashi Week 2020, M/M, kakashi is a disaster gay, kakashi's birthday, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: kakashi hadn't wanted to go out for his birthday, but things turned out in his favor.he might have to thank his friends after all.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127
Collections: Kakashi Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't not write something for kakashi's birthday! 
> 
> this will probably be the last one i write for kakashi week; i think i've burnt myself out a bit in terms of writing, but we'll see what the rest of the week brings. 
> 
> day 3, prompt: free for kakashi's birthday.
> 
> enjoy~~

Kakashi hated bars. To be fair, he hated basically anything that involved social interaction in any way, but to his credit, he cared for his friends. Which is why he found himself in the crowded bar on a Tuesday night (he wondered why it was so crowded for a Tuesday, but decided he didn’t actually care one way or another). Sure, it was _his_ birthday, but Gai and Genma had convinced him that going out would be the best way to celebrate. Well, not so much convinced as kidnapped and strong-armed into going. It was fine though; he would leave after another couple of rounds (because free alcohol was free alcohol) when everyone was too drunk to notice his disappearance. 

He was just planning his escape when movement from the dance floor caught his eye. He turned, expecting to see at least a couple of his friends making drunken fools of themselves. He had no remorse laughing at them. 

What he hadn’t expected to see was Genma dancing with the most attractive man he had ever laid eyes on. Everything became background noise and the world fell away as Kakashi watched the man dance. His dark hair was long, half-pulled up in a bun, a few strands escaping to stick to his face. And that face: it was gorgeous, dark eyes lit with happiness and something carefree as he danced. A scar cut across his nose, highlighting his features. His lips—Kakashi could lose himself in those lips—were turned up in a huge grin, matching the smile of his eyes. 

Kakashi’s eyes roved down the man’s body, which was moving with music. A tight, dark t-shirt clung to his torso, riding up slightly as the man lifted his arms to the music. Brown skin peaked from the gap between the shirt and the low-slung jeans that hugged his figure. Nothing was left to the imagination but Kakashi’s imagination still ran wild. 

Hands were on those hips that moved from side to side, hands that belonged to Genma. A flash of jealousy ran through Kakashi and he briefly entertained the thought of breaking Genma’s hands before shaking it off. Genma was his friend and apparently breaking the hands of friends was frowned upon. 

While most of his attention was still on the man (who was now leaning his body in toward Genma while throwing his head back in laughter, exposing the long line of his throat; Kakashi’s mouth watered at the sight of that throat), Kakashi found that Asuma was close enough for him to direct his question to. 

“Yo,” Kakashi said, “who is that dancing with Genma?” 

Asuma turned his head in the direction that Kakashi had indicated. His look soured and he reached his hand for his pocket before returning empty-handed, remembering he was inside. 

“That’s my little brother,” Asuma grunted, obviously displeased. 

Kakashi looked at Asuma, his mouth agape, “you have a brother?” 

Asuma rolled his eyes, “you knew that. I told you about him awhile ago. And I talk about him all the time.” 

Kakashi tried to recall this information, wondering how the hell Asuma could have a brother as gorgeous as that. A small snippet of memory came back to him. 

“Oh, the teacher!” Kakashi recalled. “Shit, _that’s_ your brother the teacher?” 

The glare Kakashi received could have melted ice caps, but Kakashi was not perturbed. Not with the man of his dreams suddenly bouncing toward them. 

“Asuma!” the man called in greeting, hugging his brother. When he stepped back, Genma’s arm went around the man’s shoulders. Kakashi glared at the offending limb. 

A hand was thrown in his direction and the man addressed him, “you must be Kakashi! I’ve heard a lot about you. I’m Iruka! Happy birthday, by the way.” 

Kakashi’s attention was directed full force to Iruka’s face. His brain forgot how to function, his breath hitching in his throat. This close he could better see Iruka’s features: his eyes a deep chocolate that were accentuated with kohl liner; the way the scar stretched across his face, the color several shades lighter than his rich brown; the smattering of freckles on the straight nose; and his lips, full and turned up in a smile that could outshine the sun. 

Kakashi couldn’t make his mouth move. He was sure he was standing there gaping like a fish, but he couldn’t make any part of his body react. 

Iruka’s smile dimmed a little as his hand fell away, but he directed his attention back to Asuma, asking how the older man was doing. Kakashi felt the odd look Asuma gave him and Genma’s leer, but with his ego crushed, he didn’t bother acknowledging either. 

Finally, his brain restarted and he excused himself, hastily retreating to the bar and calling for a shot. Or two. He tipped them back, one after another, trying to get a grip on himself. He ordered another drink before finding a corner to hide in until he could make an escape without embarrassing himself further in front of Iruka. 

The man was a god among men in looks alone. And when he spoke, there was a kindness that emitted from him that Kakashi had never encountered before. It was like one word from him could end wars and bring peace to the world. The thought should have been laughable, even off-putting for someone like Kakashi, but it was the complete opposite. He wanted to listen to Iruka talk and laugh forever. The man could read the phonebook and Kakashi would be enraptured. 

“I thought I saw you hiding over here,” the voice Kakashi had just been thinking about said, almost as if his thoughts had summoned the other man. 

Kakashi turned to Iruka, his eyes wide. He could almost laugh at himself if he wasn’t so mortified by his deer-in-the-headlights look. 

Iruka had a blush staining his cheeks, and oh that just made him so much more attractive. 

“Listen,” he said, one slender finger scratching the scar, “I, um, hope I didn’t offend you or anything. It really is nice to meet you after hearing Asuma talk about you so much. I just wanted to apologize if I was off-putting or... anything.” His hands sort of flapped about in front of him, like he wasn’t sure what to do with them. 

Kakashi didn’t say anything, _couldn’t_ say anything. 

“Right, so I get the impression you don’t like me much,” Iruka said, his tone shifting from polite to hard. “I’m not actually sure what I’ve done to make you not like me, but I’m gonna go now.” 

Kakashi panicked. He reached out, grabbing Iruka’s arm. 

“Wait!” he finally managed. 

Iruka looked down at the hand gripping his forearm. 

“Please let go of me,” he said through a tight voice. 

Kakashi immediately released him, tucking his hands in his pockets. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I...” Kakashi stumbled, “um, it’s not you. I mean... it is you. Ah, fuck, I’m making an idiot of myself.” Kakashi hung his head, shame flooding his cheeks. He never got this tongue-tied around people, especially people he found attractive. 

An inelegant snort made his head snap back up. 

“Yeah, you are,” Iruka laughed. “How about we start over?” He stuck his hand out in the space between them, “hi, I’m Iruka.” 

Kakashi stared at him a moment before slowly reaching out and shaking Iruka’s hand. It was warm and soft, with a few calluses on his fingers. 

“Kakashi.” 

“Nice to meet you, Kakashi. I like to dance; would you dance with me?” Iruka asked, that blazing smile on his face again. They had yet to let go of each other’s hands. 

Kakashi absolutely hated dancing. 

“Sure, I could make an exception to my no-dancing rule for one night. It is my birthday after all.” 

“Happy birthday. I guess I’m pretty lucky to dance with you then,” Iruka’s smile turned coy. 

Kakashi hummed as Iruka pulled him toward the dance floor. 

“I don’t know, I think I’m the lucky one. This really attractive man gave me a second chance even though I made a complete fool of myself.” 

Iruka turned back toward Kakashi, “oh well, it was probably for his own benefit. You are quite handsome. And I’m sure he’s heard lots of wonderful things about you from his friends. They probably encouraged him to go talk to you again.” 

“Hm, I might have to thank those friends of his. Without them, this could have been the worst birthday in the history of birthdays. Now it can be recorded as the best.” 

Iruka laughed, “you can thank them later. For now, dance with me. I’d like to see where this leads.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iruka tells kakashi about old wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, this story wasn't supposed to have a second chapter, but the muse declared it so...
> 
> if the last chapter was basically entirely fluff, this chapter is the exact opposite. i would apologize, but then i would be lying. 
> 
> this also fills a kakashi week prompt!! 
> 
> day 6, prompt: old wounds and au.
> 
> any mistakes are my own - i've looked through this so many times my eyes have crossed, so i'm sure there's something in there that i've missed.
> 
> **CONTENT WARNING:** there are descriptions of an abusive relationship. it's not too detailed, but if you are concerned, please message me or leave a comment (tumblr is linked in the end notes!); i am more than happy to discuss. 
> 
> enjoy~~

They danced the rest of the night, long after their friends had left. It was late when they finally left the bar, stumbling onto the sidewalk, laughing at themselves. Both were comfortably tipsy, but sober enough to not make bad decisions. Mostly. 

Iruka clung to Kakashi’s side as they walked down the sidewalk, neither knowing their destination. His hand slipped down Kakashi’s arm, tangling his fingers with the other man’s. Just as they were about to pass an opening to an alley on their left, Iruka pulled them, spinning Kakashi around. Inside the mouth of the alley, Iruka pressed Kakashi against the brick building, their bodies flush together. 

They were nearly the same height, Kakashi just a bit taller than Iruka. It was enough in the moment that Iruka had to peer up at him, his eyes hooded and a coy grin on his face. Kakashi took his free hand, the other still gripped tightly in Iruka’s, and pushed stray strands of hair from Iruka’s face. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Kakashi breathed. 

Iruka’s cheeks burned, but it didn’t stop him from leaning further into Kakashi’s space. 

“Mm, I could say the same about you,” he whispered back. 

“Iruka?” Kakashi asked, peering down into the bottomless pits of Iruka’s eyes, all warm and a little bit hazy from the high of the night. He wanted to drown in them; he felt like he was drowning in them. 

“Yes, Kakashi?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Iruka’s answering smile nearly split his face, “I thought you’d never ask.” 

Their lips met in an intoxicating dance. Kakashi got lost in the feel of the warm, full lips moving against his own, the soft flicker of a tongue against his own lip, and his own answering groan, low in throat. He flipped their positions, cradling Iruka’s head in his free hand to make sure he didn’t hit it on the brick, never once breaking the kiss. Kakashi pressed close to Iruka, their bodies firmly together, as if they were trying to become one. 

After what felt like a lifetime, they broke apart for longer than a moment, breathing heavy. Iruka’s cheeks were stained red and Kakashi could only imagine what his own face must look like. He bumped his nose against Iruka’s, pecking his lips once, twice, three times. 

“I think I’m drunk on you,” Kakashi rasped in Iruka’s ear. 

“Or maybe you’re just drunk,” Iruka chuckled. He looked around, realizing they were still standing in a dark alley in the middle of the night. “Walk me home?” 

“It would be my pleasure.” 

*

Over the next month, they saw more of each other. Kakashi spent all his time thinking about Iruka. Part of him, the part of him that perceived everyone as a threat and kept everyone at arm’s length, told him that he was moving too fast, his feelings were too strong for having known the man for only a short while. But there was another part of him who hadn’t felt a spark like this before, who enjoyed Iruka’s company more than he had ever enjoyed anyone else’s before. 

Iruka was amazing; he was witty, funny, and his tongue was sharp. Kakashi had discovered Iruka had a bit of a temper, but could fall back into humor in a blink. He was passionate about what he believed in, but listened when others had opposing views. He took things in stride, but also went for what he wanted. Most of all, he cared, openly and wholly, accepting every part of a person. 

It baffled Kakashi, that someone like Iruka had decided to give him the time of day, let alone continue seeing him. Kakashi was socially awkward, refused to pick up on social cues, was blunt and often sullen. With Iruka though, he felt like he lit up, like the best parts of himself (though, if he was honest, there weren’t many) were brought to life. 

Despite all this—and despite Iruka being open and honest about almost everything—Iruka was holding something back. There were times when he would space out, flinch when Kakashi moved too quickly and too quietly, or clam up. Kakashi took it and moved on, not pestering the man about his behavior. He hoped that Iruka would one day feel comfortable to share on his own. 

That day came at the end of October, on a cold and drizzly day. Kakashi showed up to Iruka’s flat with snacks and hot chocolate. He had discovered that Iruka struggled on cold days, his movements stiff like an old injury was inflamed. He wanted to surprise Iruka with the gesture. 

Kakashi knocked on Iruka’s door, a smile tugging his lips up when Iruka answered in  an oversize t-shirt and sweatpants and his hair down around his shoulders. 

“Hey,  handsome .” 

“Kakashi,” Iruka greeted warmly, gently pulling the man in by his forearm. He took the bag of snacks and set them on the counter while Kakashi set down the hot chocolate, then pulled Kakashi in for a hug, gripping him tightly around the waist. The older man hugged him back, holding on just as tight. Iruka winced, pulling back. 

Kakashi furrowed his brow, “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, just slept funny,” Iruka laughed, but the sound was forced and humorless. “What are you doing here? Did we have plans?”

Despite being entirely unconvinced that Iruka had just ‘slept funny,’ Kakashi still blushed when he responded to Iruka’s questions. 

“I missed you.” 

Iruka ducked his head, his hair falling to hide his face, “Oh. I missed you too. I’m not much company right now though. It’s a low-energy kind of day.” 

Kakashi was fine with that; he simply wanted to be in Iruka’s presence and provide him with something that could make him just a little bit happier. Kakashi wondered if it was too soon to say all that, this thing between them still new. 

“How about a movie to go with the snacks? Pick your favorite and we can have a low-energy day together.” 

Iruka looked back up, his smile reaching for the sky. Kakashi loved that smile. 

“That sounds wonderful, actually.”

“Go sit, I'll get the snacks and stuff for the movie,” Kakashi said, gently nudging Iruka into the lounge. He watched him walk away slowly, moving stiffly, though it appeared he was trying to not show it.

Iruka was curled on the couch when Kakashi came in, his head propped on a pillow. His eyes were closed, but Kakashi wasn’t sure he was actually sleeping. He went to sit at the end of the couch where Iruka’s feet were, but stopped when a hand rested above his knee. 

“No, sit up here, I’ll move,” Iruka said, trying to push up off the couch. His face scrunched in a  grimace, pain evident on his features. He stopped trying after a moment, collapsing back to his former position, with a small whine of pain. 

Kakashi crouched in front of the couch, not quite eye level with Iruka. He brushed his fingers through Iruka’s hair, pushing it off his face. 

“Hey, what happened?” Kakashi asked. “This is more than just sleeping funny.” 

Iruka tried to turn his head away, “It’s nothing.” 

“Iruka, I care about you and I want to help,” Kakashi pleaded. 

He couldn’t see Iruka’s face, buried in the pillow like it was, but he heard the soft hitch and sob. 

“You barely know me. We’ve been dating a month, Kakashi.” 

To hell with things being too soon to say, Iruka needed to know how much he was cared for. 

“I knew from the moment I saw you that I didn’t want to spend another day without you in my life. It didn’t feel like I had just met you, it felt like I had known you my whole life. In every other part of my life, every other relationship, I’ve held my feelings back, but I can’t with you. So please, Iruka, talk to me.” 

Iruka turned his head, his eyes red-rimmed and puffy. He looked scared, like a wounded animal caught in a trap. Kakashi wanted to reach out and hold him, fight whatever made him look so fearful; he wanted to make it disappear. 

“Alright,” Iruka whispered. Kakashi settled himself on the floor, his knees braced against the couch. He reached for Iruka’s hand, holding it in both of his own. 

“Awhile ago I was in a pretty serious relationship. We had been friends since we were kids and things progressed to more while we were in university.” He paused, taking a breath. Kakashi could see he didn’t want to continue and was just about to say something when Iruka continued speaking. “I thought... I thought things were good between us, but I was blind to it all. His manipulation, his aggression, the way he treated me when it was just the two of us. If I had realized, maybe it wouldn’t have gone so far.” 

Kakashi wasn’t sure if he wanted to know just how far things had gone; he could feel anger pooling in the pit of his stomach, a need to protect Iruka surging through him. 

He could barely hear Iruka as the man continued. 

“The first time he hit me, he said it was an accident, that I had just made him so upset and he wasn’t thinking. He cried, begged me not to tell anyone, that he wouldn’t do it again. And like the fool that I am, I believed him. I learned how to hide the bruises and the cuts. And inside I broke down.” 

Kakashi couldn’t breathe, couldn’t believe that someone could be so cruel, but especially to the man before him: this kind, gentle soul that accepted everyone. 

“Iruka,” he began, his voice soft. 

The man’s voice was sharp when he spoke, “I don’t want your pity, Kakashi.” 

“There’s a difference between pity and compassion,” Kakashi replied, not at all ruffled by Iruka’s acerbic words. He reached up to brush the strands of hair that had fallen in Iruka’s face, gently tucking them behind Iruka’s ear. 

Iruka’s face softened, his cheek nudging into Kakashi’s palm, accepting the comfort that was given. 

“Is there more?” Kakashi asked, already knowing the answer. 

Iruka nodded slowly, biting his lip. 

“It only got worse as time went on, but when he broke my hand, I knew it had gone far enough. I couldn’t handle it anymore. I felt empty and worthless, like a shell of myself. I should have just left, gone to Asuma’s or any of my friends, but as I said, I was a fool.” 

Kakashi wanted to contradict him, tell him that he wasn’t a fool, he was simply human, but he didn’t want to interrupt. 

“When we got home from the hospital after getting my hand put in a cast, I tried to confront him about it, tell him it was over. He, of course, did not take that well. Who would be his punching bag if not me? I remember reaching the top of the stairs outside our apartment, turning to him, telling him I couldn’t do it anymore. And then I woke up in the hospital with several fractured vertebrae. I was told that a neighbor heard commotion and when they came out of their apartment, they found me at the bottom of the stairs. I said I must have slipped, fell down the stairs. It was the dead of winter and we had a lot of snow that year. It was plausible. I’m sure the doctors didn’t believe me, but Asuma is the only one who knows the truth. Genma has hinted he knows, but I’ve never asked and I’m never going to.” 

He looked at Kakashi, fear dancing in his beautiful eyes. “And now you know. Do you think lesser of me for it? For allowing myself to be in that situation? For lying and covering for him?” 

Kakashi’s heart broke for the man in front of him. It was clear from his tone that Iruka thought lesser of himself. That wouldn’t do, not if Kakashi had anything to say about it. 

“I would never think lesser of you for that. You endured; you survived a terrible situation. How could I think lesser of you for being strong?” 

Iruka scoffed, “If I had been strong, I would have left him before he pushed me down a flight of stairs.” 

Kakashi was stumped. He didn’t know how to respond to Iruka, or what he could even do. He felt helpless. 

“Iruka, what can I do for you right now? I can’t take away the pain you’ve experienced, but I want to help you now. What do you need from me?” 

The tears that had stopped sprang forth again, trailing down his face. 

“No one has ever asked me what I needed. They’ve just assumed,” Iruka said, the sadness palpable. 

“I don’t want to push or overstep. I just want to be here for you.” 

Iruka reached for Kakashi’s hand where it had fallen back to the couch. He squeezed it tightly, as if he could take strength from the touch alone. 

“Just being here is enough. It happened a long time ago and though it still hurts and I’m still working through it, having your support helps. You mean a lot to me, Kakashi. More than I think I realized.” He brought Kakashi’s hand close to his lips, his breath brushing over the man’s knuckles. “Having you by my side makes me feel better.” 

Kakashi moved his hand to cup Iruka’s cheek, his thumb stroking the scar across Iruka’s nose. 

“As long as you’ll have me, I’m here,” Kakashi whispered. 

Iruka smiled at him; it was small and shy, but it helped soothe Kakashi just a little, knowing that he was the reason for Iruka to smile. 

*

Kakashi debated whether he wanted to talk to Asuma or not about what Iruka had shared with him. It felt like a betrayal of Iruka’s trust to discuss what Iruka had told him with anyone else, even if that person already knew. 

So, it came as a surprise to him when Asuma sat down next to him at the bar that Friday night while they were all out—Iruka was dancing with Genma (Kakashi still wasn’t happy that Genma was so handsy, but he knew it wouldn’t progress further and if Iruka wanted Genma to stop, the other man would)—and said, “so Iruka told you.” 

Kakashi, in his typical fashion, neither confirmed nor denied Asuma’s statement, simply took a swig of beer. 

“He  tell you that he hasn’t told that to anyone else?” Asuma asked, eyeing Kakashi from the side. 

Kakashi turned his head, setting his bottle down on the bar top with a soft  _ thud _ . “He did.” 

“I trust you understand the gravity of this, then.” 

“Is this where you go all big brother on me and threaten my life if I ever hurt him?” 

Asuma snorted, “I don’t think I have to do that. Not with you anyway.” 

Kakashi glanced toward the dance floor where Iruka was laughing at something Genma had said. He loved seeing Iruka laugh like that, like nothing bad had ever happened to him. 

“You’re right. I would rather die that make Iruka suffer any pain, no matter how small.” 

Asuma was quiet, the silence contemplative. Kakashi looked back at him, finding that Asuma was staring at him. 

“What?” Kakashi asked defensively. 

Asuma gave him a small smile, “You’ve known him not even two months and it sounds like you already love him. I just never thought  _ you _ would be the type to fall head of heels for someone so quick.” 

Kakashi grabbed his bottle and drained it before answering. 

“Neither did I.” He paused, glancing back to Iruka. “But Iruka’s special.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> i don't expect there to be more from this... but who knows... 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](stupidbadgers.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com).


End file.
